Puzzle One
by Kid-of-Percabeth
Summary: COMPLETE. NOT A FANFICTION. It's up to Terra to stop the curse of Ghost Mansion. Terra is a big scaredy cat but is ready to do what she needs to for the unexpected. Her friends Lachlan and Francis are with her every step of the way of her journey to stop the curse.


One dark and misty night, Terra was driving to her new house. It was on the other side of her town but also the darkest. When she arrived at the house she stopped at the front gate. It read 'Ghost Mansion'. Terra stared at the house. She was a tiny bit nervous. She believed in ghosts and the house sounded haunted. Terra decided to go to visit her friends, the twins Francis and Lachlan. +

" Hey guys I just visited my new house and it looks and sounds haunted." When she finished they teased her because she believed in ghosts.

"You're a chicken, buck, buck, buck!" they would say. Terra was used to being teased like that so she said to them,

"Why don't you go inside my new house?".

She drove to her house with her friends. When they arrived Francis said with a scoff

"Pff that's not scary."

They went in and Terra's teeth were chattering and her knees were knocking. She was so scared that she was petrified and couldn't move. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and screamed out but it was just Lachlan trying to scare her to death.

"That's not funny!" she screamed but Lachlan and Francis weren't listening because they were too busy laughing their heads off. Then she heard something behind her and turned around but there was nothing there. She turned back and the twins weren't there.

"This isn't funny" she screamed out but there was no reply. Terra waited there for a while but they didn't come, so she shouted,

"Okay if you don't come out I'll leave you!" There was still no reply.

"I'm going now."

When Terra got to the door, two people jumped out with white sheets over their heads and scared her again. She nearly screamed her lungs out, while the boys started laughing their heads off again. Terra wanted to strangle them at that very moment, but instead she walked to her car and drove back to her house and left Lachlan and Francis at Ghost Mansion. When they realised she had left them they got up and walked a long way home.

The next day Terra went back to 'Ghost Mansion'. While she was driving there she saw Francis at the step but she didn't see Lachlan anywhere. When she walked up to Francis he scolded her saying

"Thanks alot, now Lachlan has a broken ankle and he won't be able to walk properly!" When Terra heard this she wished she didn't leave them, but what she didn't know was that Lachlan was in the house laughing silently.

Francis said " I hate you and your not our friend!"

"Sorry okay it's just that you have to stop making fu-

She was suddenly interrupted by Lachlan who was laughing his head off saying

"Stop it, stop it I can't take any more. "

Terra shouted " If you keep doing this I will nev-"

" What was that?" The ground shook and they all fell. They stood silent, then saw a red glow in the house and went in.

They followed the light and ended up in the living room. " Whoa is that a portal to a different dimension?" asked Lachlan.

" I think it is," replied Terra.

" Awesome!" Lachlan and Francis said at the same time. "COME IN, COME IN'."

"Did it just sa- whoa! Ow."

"Whoa where are we?" asked Francis.

"I don't know but everyone looks weird." replied Lachlan.

" It looks like the past." said Terra.

"Oh yeah then how did we get here?" asked Francis.

"Obviously it was the portal idiot," replied Lachlan. They stood up and then a man saw them and ran over. " I'm Jack, the inventor, but I've been unsuccessful lately and you have given me a great idea!"

" That's so cool!" said Lachlan. " What idea did we give him?" he whispered to Francis.

"How am I supposed to know?" Francis replied.

"Jack" asked Terra, "What idea did we give you exactly?"

"Your clothes! Hmm I think I'll call it modern day clothes."

"Jack, Do you have a library?" asked Terra.

"Yes. I also have the key and it also works on the restricted area. If you want you could use it." replied Jack.

"Thank You. Where is the library?" she asked.

"Go down the town square, turn left , then left, then right. And the library should be right there" said Jack.

They followed his directions, opened the library and went to the restricted area. And then Lachlan asked

"Why are we at the library anyway?

"We're going to look up portals" Terra answered.

"Let's start looking" whispered Terra.

Lachlan and Francis walked around looking for a book on portals. They started looking at the letter "P"section. While they were looking a book fell out of the shelves. They picked it up and on the book it said "The Myth of Grand Mansion" They looked at the picture at the front and it looked exactly like Terra's new house, but less broken.

They quickly ran to find Terra to show her the book. She opened it and read it.

"Now I know why the portal opened up, it's so I could find and return the Willow witch's' crystal ball."

"What are you talking about Terra?" chorused the boys.

"My house used to be called Grand Mansion as it was built by the Grand Family. But they stole the land from the Willow family. Chased them out and took their possessions as well. As it turned out, the Willows are witches and they put a curse on the house" related Terra.

"So where does the crystal ball come into the picture?" asked Francis.

"The crystal ball is an ancient artefact that was passed on from mother to daughter in the family. Ït allowed them to pass their knowledge and power to the next generation" Terra explained.

"So?" asked Lachlan.

"So, when my ancestors took it, the line of witches was broken, and the last witch used her powers on the curse" she replied.

The three of them went out of the library and started looking around the town to see if the mansion was there. Eventually they found it. And they snuck in. They started looking for the crystal ball.

They found it upstairs in one of the bedrooms. They took it and after making sure that no one saw them, they ran outside.

"We need to get back to our own time to restore the ball to the Willow witches." Terra explained.

"How are we supposed to find the portal?" The boys asked.

Suddenly the crystal ball floated out of Terra's hand and transformed into the portal.

They all went in and found themselves back at the mansion.

Terra explained that they needed to find the grave of the Willow family and put the crystal ball inside the last grave. So they hurriedly ran to the old cemetery and looked for the Willow graves.

It was almost midnight when they finally found the burial site. They tried to find a shovel to dig the grave. Terra decided to rest on the gravestone but as soon as she placed the crystal ball on the stone, the ground shook. They were terrified. As they looked on and grabbed the closest tree, a wide crater formed and started sucking things in it.

Francis screamed "Terra throw the ball in!"

Terra nodded and did just that.

When the ball went in the crater closed up and everything went quiet. They all looked at each other with great relief. In shock they a walked back to the mansion without saying a word. When they got there, they heard a voice that said

 ** _"Your task is done,_**

 ** _You've closed the crater,_**

 ** _Our souls are released_**

 ** _Your next adventure's greater."_**

 **Thank you to everyone who read this! Please review and tell me if you want a sequel. Hope you liked it. (Oh and btw, I wrote this when I was in Yr 5 I (I think), and I couldn't be bothered to edit it and make it better. So, sorry if it's kinda...weird)**


End file.
